George, The Stone Hoe
by n1k0la1
Summary: The story of a survival world, turned into a horrible nightmare. Warning, dark and scary sometimes. Some harsh language. Please Review, it helps me get better.


You know what's hard? Surviving.

Taking down trees, cutting up stone, smelting down sand. Easy.

Timing your jumps so a creeper doesn't take you out with it? Hard.

For... 5... no wait... 6 weeks, I've lived in the side of this mountain. It's been tough, growing plants in here isn't easy, and neither is mantaining a tree farm down in here. Every night I fall asleep to the sound of spider's hissing as they spawn amongst my trees. Every morning I start the day by clearing them out, and placing more torches.

Right now? I'm sitting on the ground, a feather, inksac, and this book, writing about what may be the last of my days. You see... I've run out of Tears...

Without my regen potions and the last of the gold mined away in week 3, I don't really stand a chance. Every day I take more damage, and every day I grow weaker and weaker, unable to heal.

The iron ran out last week. All I've got left is this pair of iron boots and this iron sword. I can hear the spiders below, hissing and screeching for the blood they can smell through the walls.

I have to go clear them out... Here I go...

* * *

Ugh... 3 and a half... that's all I have left.

I'm scarfing down more cooked chicken, but it doesn't help much but recover my energy. The boots broke halfway through the clearing when a pair of spiders cornered me by surprise. More torches up now. I don't know why they keep breaking or dissappearing, but I'm starting to believe those legends the Villagers kept talking about. Herobrine, scourge of the land. Shame the village was overrun the 2nd week... maybe they would've had health potions... or gold even.

I'm almost out of ink... gotta go ch

* * *

Damn stupid inksacs. I went to the underground lake, killed a zombie and a few squids. Have some more ink now.

Now... where was I... Oh yeah, the Village.

I found it my third day of wandering, still hunting for a home at the time.

I saw the gravel path, and was glad that I would have someone other than George the Stone Hoe to talk to. They were great, let me stay in their houses, let me farm for them and take the excess. They even let me in their smithy, where I found this iron sword of mine. And the local priest blessed it with the Smite of Notch... after I greased his palms with few Emeralds earned from my work.

Nether, even the Golem was nice. A quiet fellow, but kind to the Villagers, giving the children Roses and the like.

Shame the Onslaught happened... I came back around midnight, having been deep in the mines collecting redstone for a nether portal, when I saw the last house of the village broken into by a swarm of almost a hundred zombies. I... I recognized a few as villagers... friends... The Golem lay slain nearby, pinned to the earth with a gold sword through it's massive chest. I watched as they attacked and turned the Priest and his little son... I ran into the library nearby, crafted as much TNT as I could, then dropped it all near the swarm, lighting it as I screamed out, "Come and get me, you brainless cannibals!"

I ran. The first explosion scatter the swarm, killing a few, and most importantly, scattering the rest of the TNT, quickly destroying most of the zombie forces.

I ran all the way to a Taiga. Carved a hole in the side of this mountain, and have stayed here since.

... The sun's setting. Better sleep now...

* * *

Sigh... Another day, another 5 spiders. It seems like they're getting smarter. Who knows...

Anyw-

* * *

Stupid ink...

Anyway, after I carved out this home, I set up my Nether Portal outside. I've never been lucky with diamonds, so I mix Redstone dust with water and lava to make obsidian. It's expensive, yes, but easy enough to do if you're careful.

I lit it up, geared up with arrows, swords, buckets and armor, ready to make a quick potion component raid.

Stepping through, I found several large pillars, stretching far over my head. A Fortress so close, lucky me. I staircased my way up the nearest, breaking in and hunting down NetherWart and some Magma Cubes. Successful, I killed a Blaze on my way out, grabbing one of it's rod shaped legs for my brewing stand. Just outside the fortress, a flock of Ghast's had gathered. I shot them down, collecting their tears where I could before heading back.

That was a good day. I used the Nether Brick to build some arches for new pathways in my mountain home. A bit of flair.

I brewed up some potions, set up the Wart farm, ate some food and relaxed after a hard day's work.

Speaking of, here's that sunset again. Gonna grab some mushroom stew... something's killed all my chickens again, and I'm out of eggs now...

* * *

Hey, it's morning again, and for the first time in I don't know how long, I don't hear any spiders, the torches must have survived the night. I can actually go harvest the trees... maybe I'll find an apple.

* * *

That's it... I believe now. All my trees are gone, as are my spare saplings. Just a few sad little trunks of logs left. Let's hope the wood I have is enough.

It has to be Herobrine. I know I sound crazy, but there's no other explanation for it. Something deliberatly went through all my chests and took the saplings, then went and destroyed my trees.

No mob I've ever fought will do that. Endermen may steal blocks, but never en masse like this.

I set up noteblocks at all the doors. If whatever is doing this breaks in again, I'll hear them.

* * *

Notch damn it... I woke up to hear my noteblocks just repeating and repeating. Whatever breaks in, it stole my redstone and noteblocks, and made a large clock out of them... This is driving me crazy, nothing I do to stop it works...

* * *

Ok... calmer now. Finally disassembled the clock on the Note Blocks. After taking some time to relax, I feel a bit better now.

I've moved everything important into the hidden room.

I may have felt odd building a room designed to be hidden from other humans when there aren't any, but now I'm glad I did it. Hopeful-

... Hopefully that'll keep this theif at bay. I'll be sleeping in the hidden room from now on.

Also, for some reason, none of the cows are giving any milk. I'll have to check the grass in their pen...

* * *

Back. I went to check on the cows. They're gone now. Just like the chickens. Just like the trees. Something's fucking with me now. I didn't even go to sleep and it snuck in, killed my cows, and left without me knowing.

I released the sheep. No reason to keep them, and I'd rather they not die as well.

Sun's setting, time to lock up the room and sleep... Notch watch over me.

* * *

**I KiLlEd ThE sHeEp. ThAnKs FoR mAkInG iT eAsY fOr Me.**

* * *

... Notch protect me, it got into the room... it painted the walls with what I suspect is sheep blood. It wrote in my book... I'm afraid to check the rest of the house... but I have too.

* * *

**iT's No UsE lOcKiNg ThE dOoR. iT's NoT gOiNg To StOp Me.**

* * *

I'm back an-

How in the Nether did it... Oh screw this. Fine, buddy, you're gonna sneak in here anyway, fuck you.

As I was going to say, the rest of the house is fine, far as I can tell. Except all the walls around what was once the tree farm are now made of glass. It's the central room, so it's odd seeing across the the room from the kitchen into my library... I can't imagine why it did that...

Sun's setting, going to sleep. Whatever the fuck you are, leave me alone.

* * *

**Ooh, he's feisty now. Have fun in the morning, tough guy, hehehe.**

* * *

And suddenly it's writing normally... It's kinda disconcerting. I'm going to go check the house for anything off. Be right back.

* * *

OH NOTCH! There is a huge, and I mean, even by Craftia standards, huge spider in the tree room. It watched me through the glass walls, all twenty of its fucking eyes...

Details, gotta write down details...

The average Craftia Spider is 2 meters wide by 2 meters long by 1 meter tall.

This... thing, was about... 8 meters wide and long, 4 meters tall... It's a behemoth... It doesn't make any noise though, just stares at me, watching. As if it knows it can't get to me through the glass. Last I saw it was building cobwebs in one of the corners.

I'm gonna have nightmares tonight, I can tell...

* * *

Yep, nightmares. And I haven't even left the room. I hear chittering noises in the halls. I'm going to go check it out now.

* * *

Damnit! There are baby spiders everywhere. They're not attacking. Just building tiny webs in the corners of everything and watching me like their mother. They're all the deep blue of the poisonous Cave Spiders, and I worry these will be my last days. I'm going out again to harvest all the food I can from the rest of the house, while the spiders are still too small to bite me.

* * *

They followed me back.

The entire time I was gathering food, they swarmed nearby, all watching me like their mother in the tree room. That many eyes pointed at your back is deeply unnerving. I also grabbed all my gunpowder and sand... just in case...

* * *

They're watching me.

Whatever creature is tormenting me replaced the walls of my hidden room with glass... over a hundred full grown... or at least what I once thought was full grown for a cave spider... anyway, a hundred average cave spiders are just sitting outside the room, staring at me, watching me. I can see their mother, she's doubled in size while I slept and her large fangs are moving constantly.

I put up signs all around the inside of the room with what wood I have left, providing some cover from the prying eyes.

I disassembled the door mechanism for the room. So now I sit in a glass cage, watched by a horde of spiders.

I crafted all of my gunpowder into TNT... Stored it in my enderchest.

I just hope I don't have to use it.

* * *

This is the last message of the late inhabitant of what appears to be a well stocked, if poorly maintained, mountain base. A fully stocked farm with sheep, chickens, cows, and pigs, as well as wheat, potatoes, carrots, pumpkins, melons, and sugar cane. A potion brewing area with a well stocked reserve of potion ingredients. A very well planned out tree farm, it almost looks like a forest inside. And finally, all the walls are finished with Stone Brick borders and smooth stone faces.

The only sign of disarray is the hidden room mentioned in the book. The inside is coated with soot and gunpowder. A sword is rammed into the ceiling, holding up an animal lead in which a burnt corpse hangs by it's neck. A thin layer of water coats the floor, and a badly mangled pressure plate was found floating amon the wreckage of the room.

The oddest part is the gold sword found leaning casual as can be in the corner, apparently unaffected by the TNT blast.


End file.
